ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Inuzuka Rokon
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Rokon 'Character Last Name' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username' RokonChan 'Nickname' (optional) ' Rokie, Roko 'Age 12 'Date of Birth' 04/04/195 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Iwagakuian 'Height' 4'10 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Facial tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks. 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Very shy, because of this she can be mistaken as cold and distant as she also doesn't blush often as most girls her age. To those that have taken the time to get to know her she is found to be cheerful, happy, childish, hyper, a bit of a daydreamer, creative, brave, friendly and rarely shows her harsh temper along with her dirty mind... she finds them embarrassing. In battle she seems to cut off from her emotions completely only speaking to her team mates and Isamu, she likes it this way so she can read the body language '' ''of the opponent(s). '' '' 'Behaviour' Rokon is normally quiet and withdrawn around people she doesn't know well, but she's always polite giving them a sweet smile as they pass on the street. She comes out of her shell more with her teachers, family and friends being a bit more like a class clown but knows when a good joke should end, even at a young age she shows signs of a mother's instinct as she finds it easy to connect with younger children than most her age. Despite her families wild nature she is the calmest of all only ever showing her 'wild side' when she gets excited about something. However like her family she has a bad temper, sure enough she keeps it under control but when she snaps... the wolves out the cage. Rokon is also often found curled up in a day dream or mingling with her thoughts when she finds herself doing nothing, though she has a bad habit of over thinking things and ends up getting pranked by her dog. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Companion' Isamu - dog. 'Bloodline/Clan' Inuzuka Clan. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None. 'Weapon of choice' none 'Strengths' TaiJutsu. 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total 33 pieces 'Jutsu List' Clone Jutsu. 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' None. 'Background Information' Rokon lived a normal life; well she saw it as normal. When she was 7 she was used to being an only child with her puppy Isamu but that was about to change with the news of her twin siblings on the way, she didn’t really like that idea of having sharing her parents like most other elder children but it was short lived. Not because she got used to having twin siblings but because she would be raising them, their parents went out on missions often leaving the younkers in the hands of their mature daughter. By the age of 9 Rokon really enjoyed her babysitting roles as a sister, the bond between her siblings and herself was a strong one. She would take them with her to the ninja academy so she could study and watch over them, it was not to last for long... one day the teachers pulled her out of class to hand her a letter informing her of her Father’s death, with only their mother to support Rokon looked after the twins more before her mother retired as a ninja to look after the family and for Rokon to take her Father's place as a ninja. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Iwa_Academy_Test_Rokon_%26_Kurogane http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Iwagakure_Ramen_Shop%281/25/13%29 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze Hojo Cassiel Category:Iwagakure member Category:Genin Category:Iwagakure